This invention is concerned generally with a package for a plurality of can-type containers which is adapted to repackage the same containers for return when the contents of the containers have been removed.
More particularly, the invention relates to a two-way packaging device for such containers which incorporate a retained pull-top opener which may be inserted and secured in slots in the packaging device to facilitate the repackaging of these empty containers.
Carrier devices of the type generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,835 are a widely accepted manner of packaging can-type containers for consumers generally in a six-pack array. However, recently a need has arisen for some convenient manner of repackaging empty containers to facilitate their efficient handling for return and/or disposal.
It is accordingly a primary object of this invention to provide a package which not only incorporates a primary package, enabling a consumer to purchase and efficiently handle a plurality of cans but also a secondary package which facilitates the repackaging of empty containers.
One of the advantages of the invention is the incorporation of features permitting its adaptability for use with containers having pull tabs or opening means which are retained on the can in the form of a pivotable lever.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and the accompany drawing wherein: